spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street onscreen episode codes and implementations
Since the debut episode of Sesame Street, nearly episode has begun by displaying the episode number, with different methods of doing so throughout the series. This method was used in a few of the co-productions, including Sesamstrasse and Plaza Sésamo, as well as other Children's Television Workshop shows, such as The Electric Company and Square One TV. History: * Season 1: During the first season of the show, the episode number is displayed in a clay animation sequence. Two characters, a unicorn and abstract man, form the words "SESAME STREET," which is then placed on an arch. The episode number code appears below as the two enter through the arch. * Seasons 2 - 6: The episodes begin with a series of alternating, animated sequences, where the episode code is displayed at the end. Season 7 would be the only season not to display the episode code onscreen at any point during the opening (and thus omitted from many Sesame Street parodies). Many of these sequences would be used on Sesamstrasse and Plaza Sésamo. * Seasons 8 - 32: The longest-running method of displaying the episode code was during the opening vamp of the theme song, using varying fonts and colours depending on the episode. Many Sesame Street parodies adopted this. They include: ** ''Carindale Heights'' ** ''Lutwyche Bypass'' ** ''Annerley Road'' ** ''Central Park'' ** ''Brisbane River'' ** ''Tingalpa Creek'' ** ''Bulimba Creek'' ** ''Yeronga Lane'' ** ''Carina Heights'' ** ''North Pine River'' ** ''Sunnybank Hills'' ** ''Toowong Central'' ** ''Elizabeth Swann Lane'' ** ''Mad Hatter North'' ** ''Fortitude Valley'' ** ''Toowong Depot'' ** ''Toowong Northbound'' ** ''Petrie Terrace'' ** ''Highgate Hill Park'' ** ''Holland Park West'' ** ''Toadstool Hollow'' ** ''Inala West'' ** ''Inala North'' ** ''Inala East'' ** ''Albert Street Brisbane'' ** ''Wickham Terrace'' ** ''Dutton Park North'' ** ''Duranbah North'' ** ''Tingalpa West'' ** ''Bulimba North'' ** ''Bracken Ridge North'' ** ''Duffurrena Springs'' ** Nick Wilde East * However, ''Cubby Northeast'' never adopted the Seasons 8-32 method of displaying the episode number during the opening vamp of the theme song (which involved using varying fonts and colours depending on the episode); instead Cubby Northeast stayed with the animated opening number sequences until the Season 32 finale. * Seasons 33 - 37: The episode codes are shown on a small card held by Super Grover at the end of the theme sequence. * Seasons 38 - 39: The episode code is shown at the end of the theme as a sign on the iconic lamppost. * Seasons 40 - 45: The episode number is shown being written in chalk at the end of the theme. Starring with this theme sequence, a number sign is applied onscreen. * Season 46 - : The episode number is shown on a banner trailing behind an aeroplane during the beginning of the theme. Cubby Northeast Cubby Northeast, a Sesame Street parody featuring Cubby from Jake and the Neverland Pirates as Big Bird, has been using the animated opening sequences from the debut episode to the 3,980th episode. * Seasons 1 - 32: The longest-running method of displaying the episode code was they begin with a series of alternating, animated sequences, where the episode code is displayed at the end. * Seasons 33 - 37: The episode codes are shown on a small card held by Super Grover at the end of the theme sequence. * Seasons 38 - 45: The episode code is shown at the beginning of Scene 1, using different outline colours. * Season 46 - : The episode code uses only plain, blue numbers, and is shown at the beginning of Scene 1, then it is followed by the original writer and the director of the episode. Category:Sesame Street Category:Auxiliaries